Aux origines
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Quand une humaine arrive sur Galliffrey...


**5. Aux origines**

Le Docteur était penché sur l'objet que Merlin lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'ouvrir et pourtant il avait essayé, le faire sauter, tournevis sonique, marteau et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Moi, je suis en train de ranger le Tardis pendant que Monsieur s'amuse avec sa boîte. On a beau parlez du Docteur, le plus grand homme de l'univers et tout ce qui s'en suis, il n'est pas très organisé ! Je l'observais entre deux, au cas où il ferait une boulette. Il se leva soudain et leva les bras au ciel.

Docteur : J'abandonne ! Ce truc est stupide !

Moi : Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que j'essaye ?

Docteur : Si ça te chante, mais si même moi je n'ai…

J'avais pris l'objet dans mes mains, il s'illumina soudain. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

Docteur : Quoi ?

Il me reprit l'objet des mains. Le boîtier s'ouvrit doucement. Je vis le regard du Docteur changeait brutalement d'expression. Puis il y eut une explosion, je fus projetée contre une des parois du Tardis et perdit connaissance. Je rouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Je sautai sur mes jambes, le boîtier était sur le sol, vide, et le Docteur s'était totalement volatilisé. Je courus dans les couloirs du Tardis pour le retrouver mais il avait disparu. C'était impossible, nous étions dans l'espace. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me tourna et vis un hologramme du Docteur.

Hologramme : Ceci est le programme d'urgence Alpha B-15. Je suis disparu et personne n'arrive à me localiser. Le Tardis emmène les personnes à bord vers Torchwood.

Le Tardis se mit à bouger. Je m'accrochai à la barrière comme je pus.

Moi : Mais il n'y a plus de Torchwood !

Le Tardis se stoppa. J'ouvris la porte et regarda autour de moi, nous étions en Amérique visiblement, pensai-je en voyant une affiche. J'entendis des voix provenant d'un peu plus loin. J'avança et tomba sur un homme d'origine africaine, blessé visiblement, au thorax. Je chercha dans ma tête un épisode de Torchwood où je pouvais avoir vu ça.

Moi : Rex ?

Rex : Quoi ?

J'entendis des pas se rapprochaient. Quelqu'un courait. Je vis le visage de Jack apparaître.

Moi : Jack !

Je sauta dans ses bras. J'en pleurais tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir, ou peut être était-ce à cause du Docteur.

Jack : Mais que fait tu ici ? Où est le Docteur ?

Moi : Il s'est volatilisé devant mes yeux et il y a eu ce programme qui disait qu'il devait me conduire à Torchwood.

Rex : C'est quoi encore cette histoire Royal Air Force ?

Jack : Rien, retournes travailler je m'en charge.

Il me regarda et soupira. J'eus un grand sourire.

Moi : C'est le jour du Miracle ? Oh, mon p'tit Jack est devenu humain !

Il prit un air boudeur. Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment visiblement. Il me suivit jusqu'au Tardis. J'entra et attrapa le boîtier sur la console.

Moi : Il a ouvert le boitier, il y a eut une explosion et je me suis retrouvé seule.

Jack : On va le retrouver.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune. Son regard allait de Jack à moi et inversement.

Moi : Bonjour Gwen.

Gwen : Jack, tu ne vas pas t'en aller maintenant ? J'ai besoin de te parler.

Jack me regarda.

Moi : Elle va t'assommer parce que sa famille a été kidnappée si tu veux savoir.

Jack eut un mouvement de recul. Gwen me regarda interloquée.

Moi : Il faut retrouver le Docteur, il pourra certainement vous aider. Et Gwen, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne vont pas leur faire de mal. Ils en veulent juste à Jack.

La porte se rouvrit sur Rex et une jeune femme, Esther Drummond. Je lui tendit la main.

Moi : Oriane, enchantée.

Rex : C'est plus grand à l'intérieur…

Moi : Jack, tu sais piloter un Tardis ?

Jack : Non… Et toi ?

Moi : A part l'avoir vu à la télé et avec le Docteur, non, je ne sais pas piloter. Peut être que le Tardis va nous aider.

Gwen : Peut importe où Jack va, je pars avec lui.

On se tourna vers Rex et Esther.

Rex : Oh non, non, non, nous on reste ici, on va continuer les recherches, revenez vite c'est clair ?

Moi : Oui Monsieur.

Ils sortirent du Tardis. Le vaisseau envoya un rayon lumineux sur une des manettes.

Moi : Oh, on dirait qu'elle va nous aider.

Je tira le levier, le Tardis illumina d'autres endroits. On se retrouva dans l'espace. Jack regarda sa main.

Jack : Je suis toujours mortel…

Moi : T'inquiètes pas, on te protégera.

Je le vis baisser les yeux sur une photo de lui, Ianto et Gwen, que j'avais prise à notre dernière rencontre. Je posa ma main sur son épaule.

Moi : Il te manque ?

Jack : Oui… Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne pense pas à lui. C'est pour lui que je me bats chaque jour, je lui en ai fait la promesse.

Moi : Il est toujours vivant, là.

Je posa ma main sur sa poitrine. Je lui souris et il me prit dans ses bras.

Jack : Bon, au travail.

Il actionna une manette et le vaisseau se mit en mouvement.

Moi : Jack…

Je courus vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Je poussa un cri de surprise face au deux extraterrestres en face de moi. Des Judoons, la police de l'espace. Jack sortit. Je leva les mains en l'air.

Moi : Je suis une amie du Docteur, ne tirez pas.

Les Judoons baissèrent leurs armes et nous observèrent.

Moi : Nous avons besoin d'aide pour localiser le Docteur.

Judoon : Le Docteur a fuit, nous ne vous aideront pas.

Les armes se levèrent. Jack me tira en arrière, on retourna dans le Tardis.

Moi : Bon, les Judoons ont quelque chose contre les humains. Sexy, emmène nous dans un endroit où on peut vraiment nous aider.

Le Tardis se mit en marche, seul avant de se stopper quelque minutes plus tard. Je sortis et tomba sur une jeune femme blonde et un homme, qui nous fixaient étrangement. Je le regarda.

Moi : Mais ça va pas de disparaître comme ça ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces…Oh…Je vois. Pas la bonne époque. Justement ce qu'il nous fallait un Docteur tiens.

Jack : Mais comment Rose peut…

Moi : Chut, c'est pas le bon Docteur, celui là vient de se régénérer, il vient de finir les Sycorax et on les dérangent dans leur repas de Noël.

Ten : Qui êtes vous ? Et où avez-vous appris à piloter le Tardis et que fait Jack ici alors qu'il est coincé au 51ème siècle ?

Moi : Euh… Comment dire… Je suis votre compagne, dans le futur, dans quelques années en fait et mon Docteur s'est volatilisé et le Tardis m'as amené à Torchwood avec le programme B machin chouette et ensuite on a atterris devant les Judoons et comme ils ne voulaient pas nous aider elle nous a amené ici !

Jackie : Docteur, où est Rose s'ils viennent de votre futur ?

Jack et moi se regardèrent.

Moi : On ne peut rien dire, ça ferait un énorme paradoxe et après l'univers exploserait…

Ten : Que s'est-il passé, il n'a quand même pas pu se volatilisé ?

Nous rentrâmes dans le Tardis, suivi de Rose et de Jack. Je lui passa le boîtier, vide.

Ten : Ca ressemble à un passage spatio-dimensionnel.

Je vis un objet brillant dans un coin. J'étais concentré dessus, je m'approcha. Ca ressemblait à un diamant et plus je m'approchais, plus mes craintes doublaient. J'en avait déjà vu, ce n'était pas un diamant, mais une étoile, une étoile à pointe blanche.

Moi : Oh non… Ca recommence…

Ten : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui recommence ?

Moi : Regardez.

Je lui posa l'étoile dans le creux de la main, je vis se figer, les yeux sur le diamant.

Rose : Docteur qu'est ce que c'est ?

Moi : C'est une étoile à pointe blanche. On ne la trouve que sur une planète, une seule dans tous l'univers, sauf que c'est impossible, ils sont coincés, ils ne peuvent pas revenir.

Jack : Quelle planète ?

Ten : Gallifrey…

Rose : Mais c'est super s'ils reviennent, vous en parlez tellement !

Moi : Non Rose. Sais-tu pourquoi le Docteur les a coincés dans un verrou temporel ? Ils ont mis à feu et à sang tout l'univers, les peuples pacifistes s'étaient lancé dans la guerre, les Daleks et les Time Lords enchainaient génocide sur génocide. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme dise stop.

Jack : Mais s'ils détiennent le Docteur ?

Moi : Ca doit être un piège. Rassillon doit savoir que nous viendrions le sauver, le passage du Tardis…

Ten : Entraînant un trou dans le verrou temporel et pourra les laisser sortir…

Moi : On ne peut pas le laisser là bas ! C'est hors de question ! Vous pouvez faire cette tête, si vous ne venez pas j'y vais toute seule !

Jack et le Docteur se regardèrent. Ils baissèrent les yeux. Rose aussi était de mon avis d'ailleurs, elle se planta devant moi et regarda le Docteur dans les yeux.

Rose : Je pars avec elle.

Ten : Oh non… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Rose…

Moi : M'en fiche, le Tardis est intelligent, il nous conduiras au Docteur.

Je rentra dans la cabine suivie de Rose. La porte se claqua. Je regarda Rose en souriant. Je m'adossa à la console.

Moi : 3… 2… 1…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur et Jack. Je souris à Rose.

Ten : Bon, c'est d'accord, mais si on se fait tuer ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Il se dirigea vers les consoles et commença à virevolter autour de la console. Je regardai Jack.

Moi : C'est tout de même étrange, il y a deux semaines j'ai rencontré le Doc humain, puis Eleven et maintenant un deuxième Ten. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence…

Jack : Peut être un signe du destin ou bien tu vas devenir demi Time Lady.

Moi : Il y a déjà 13 Docteurs sur Terre sans compter Donna, le Doc humain, le méchant loup, Torchwood, Sarah Jane, Unit et tout les autre. Un de plus ou de moins… J'adorerai rencontrer le quatrième et le cinquième Docteur, et Nine, quoi que, vu le bol que j'ai, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Jack : Il y a 13 Docteurs dans l'univers. Wow. Je l'ai veux tous.

Moi : Jack…

Ten : Visiblement, vous me connaissez bien.

Jack et moi : Oh oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…

Ten : Je vais tenir longtemps avec cette tête là ?

Moi : Eh bien… Je ne vous le dirai pas. Spoilers, je n'ai pas envie que l'univers fasse bang.

J'eus une idée. Je sortis mon Ipod et chercha un épisode. Tiens, le premier de Jack. Je déclencha l'épisode et donna l'objet au Docteur qui resta la bouche grande ouverte devant les images, tout comme Rose d'ailleurs. L'épisode se termina, sans faire attention, il déclencha Doomsday. « Planète Terre, c'est ici que… ». J'attrapa le téléphone et éteignit. Ouf.

Moi : Désolée, ça c'est la fin de l'année, et croit moi elle va être aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre…

Je rangea le portable dans ma poche.

Moi : Allez, on a du boulot Time Lord.

Ten : Allons-y !

Il actionna les mannettes les unes après les autres. Il nous regarda.

Ten : On va sortir du vortex, accrochez vous à tous ce que vous pouvez !

Je m'accrocha à la rambarde, nous étions secoués comme des poiriers jusqu'à ce que tout se stoppe. Je sortis la première et resta coï, de l'herbe rouge à perte de vue. Le Docteur sortir, il ne semblait pas surpris.

Moi : C'est… magnifique. Galliffrey, ouah.

Ten semblait nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans les cheveux. Nous commençâmes à nous mettre en route vers l'énorme globe. La cité des Seigneurs du Temps, une énorme ruine, tout s'effondrait. Je pris la main de Jack, beaucoup moins rassurée d'un coup… Nous prîmes un passage souterrain. Il faisait tellement sombre à l'intérieur que nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Je regarda Jack.

Moi : Tu as l'habitude toi…

Jack : Bienvenue à Torchwood, si tu cherches des problèmes, et bien, viens me voir, je suis le roi des problèmes.

Ten : Jack, vous savez, je suis meilleur que vous dans cette matière, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu, étant donné qu'ils veulent tous ma mort…

Moi : Le clan des problèmes… Docteur, attendez votre prochain vous, ce sera encore pire.

Jack : Ca gratte.

Ten et moi : Quoi ?

Jack : Mon bras je veux dire…

Gwen : Tu as qu'à arrêter de te le toucher sans arrêt.

Ten : Vous êtes mortel ?

Jack : Normalement, non, mais comme plus rien ne va dans le bon sens …

Moi : Arrêtes de te plaindre, tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre Jack.

Nous continuâmes à avancer quand une alarme retentit. Je regarda le Docteur et fit un grand sourire.

Moi : J'en conclus que c'est pour nous ?

Ten : Bonne conclusion, maintenant, on court !

Après un instant, des hommes en robe rouge nous encerclèrent. Ils se regardèrent.

Le chauffeur : Il faut les emmener à Rassillon.

Le batailleur : Ouais, ils ne sont pas net ceux là.

Ils nous passèrent les menottes. Rah… Toujours les menottes … Si un jour je croise celui qui a inventé ça je le tue. Bref… Après un trajet dans le calme, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle illuminée. Un homme assez âgé et visiblement très épuisés nous faisait face. Rassillon. Une colère dont je ne saurai expliquer la cause me secoué les entrailles. Rassillon avait le regard fixé sur le Docteur. Une lueur de rage passa dans ses yeux.

Rassillon : Docteur.

Ten : C'est moi que vous voulez non ? Laissez les partir.

Moi : Où est le Docteur, je vous préviens si vous lui avez fait du mal je serai capable de vous faire vous régénérer et de vous tuer en même temps !

Rassillon : Stupide humaine, vous ignorez ce que signifie ce terme.

Moi : Oh… Régénération, technique de survie des Seigneurs du Temps consistant à passer d'un corps à un autre.

Ils me regardèrent tous la bouche ouverte.

Moi (défiant Rassillon du regard) : Whovienne et fière de l'être !

Rassillon : Elle est intelligente. Embarquez la et amener là avec les deux crétins. Je m'en chargerai plus tard. Mettez les autres en cellule d'isolement !

Jack se plaça devant moi.

Jack : Ne la touchez pas !

Moi : Jack, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te jure que je m'en sortirai vivante.

Ten me glissa un objet dans la main. Tournevis Sonique. Je lui souris avant de suivre les deux Seigneurs du Temps. On entra dans une pièce close, ils me poussèrent à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte. La lumière de la fenêtre éclairait deux ombres sur le sol. Je m'approchai.

Moi : Oh mon dieu, Docteur…

Je m'assis près de lui et vérifia les pulsations de ses deux cœurs. Ils battaient, heureusement. Je me concentrai sur l'homme à côté de moi. Le Maître… Bien sûr. Je vérifiai son pouls. Il respirait aussi.

Ten : Oriane ?

Je me tournai vers la voix faible. Je sortis le tournevis et détacha les chaines qui les maintenaient prisonniers de tout mouvement. Je posa la tête du Docteur sur mes genoux.

Moi : Chut…C'est fini. Ils ne vous feront plus aucun mal.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, trop contente de l'avoir retrouver.

Ten : Comment… Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Moi : Votre programme m'a amené à Torchwood. Ensuite, on s'est retrouvé chez Rose, le jour où vous veniez de vous régénérer et il nous a aidé à venir jusqu'ici.

Ten : Où sont les autres ?

Moi : Ils les ont emmenés dans une autre cellule, Rassillon me réserve une surprise. Sauf que j'ai ça.

Je sortis le tournevis sonique et un bâton de rouge à lèvres.

Moi : Hallucinogène bien sûr, ça devrait marcher sur un Time Lord non ?

Ten : Brillant.

Je l'aida à se relever. Il regarda le Maître.

Ten : On ne peut pas le laisser ici. Je lui dois ma vie, s'il ne m'avait pas défendu devant Rassillon je ne serai peut être déjà plus là…

Moi : Ne dites pas ça. Vous savez bien que c'est faux. Va falloir courir je pense…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus. La porte s'ouvrit, Rassillon entra. Je me leva et me mis à sa hauteur.

Moi : Ne les approchez pas. Ce n'est pas un avertissement, c'est un ordre.

Rassillon : Je ne suis pas venu pour eux. Emmenez-la au schisme !

Ten : Mais vous allez la tuer ! Elle est humaine !

Rassillon : Oui et un fois qu'elle sera morte, on vous tuera.

Deux Time Lords m'entourèrent et me conduisirent à l'extérieur. Ils me poussèrent devant un trou. Le schisme temporel… Je m'approcha du trou, sous les coups de lance. Je regarda dans le trou. Une douleur me transperça le crâne, j'avais l'impression que l'univers se déversait dans ma tête. C'est là que tout a commencé. Une vague de puissance entra en moi, me donnant une mission. Cette chose se faisait appelait Méchant Loup. Elle me dit que ma mission était de protéger le Docteur, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Un piquotement à la poitrine me fit sursauter. J'avais un deuxième cœur ? Je tombai sur le sol, endormie.

_Méchant Loup : Tout va bien, reposes toi, je m'occupes de toi._

_Moi : Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous dans ma tête ?_

_Méchant Loup : Tu es sur le point de mourir, je te sauve la vie. Tu ne pourras plus mourir que si tes cœurs sont transpercés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te guiderai. Ouvre les yeux maintenant, tu dois sauver le Docteur._

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur de l'herbe rouge, seule. Les lâches, ils se sont sauvés. Je cligna des yeux. La citadelle était illuminée étrangement, quelque chose se passait. Le Docteur ! Je partis en courant et rentra, personne ne gardait l'entrée. Le tribunal était allumé. Je rentra doucement et me cacha. La voix de Rassillon résonna comme un sabre dans une barre de bois.

Rassillon : Pourquoi avoir fait ça Docteur ? Pourquoi avoir détruit Galliffrey ? Vous êtes un lâche et les lâches ne méritent pas de vivre ! A genoux !

Je regarda à travers un trou dans un banc, il avait une espèce de lance et la pointer sur le Time Lord. Je me leva et passa au dessus des bancs.

Moi : Arrêtez tout !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

Rassillon : C'est impossible. Elle est morte, je m'en suis chargé moins même !

Moi : Et pourtant je suis là, et bien vivante. Relâchez les tous et MAINTENANT !

Rassillon pointa la lance sur moi. Mes yeux prirent une lueur orangée. Je tira un rayon jaune avec ma main qui traversa Rassillon. Le Docteur me regarda, tous comme Jack et les autres, de l'autre côté du tribunal.

Moi : Je suis le Méchant Loup, ma mission est de sauver le Docteur dans des situations comme celle là. Relacez les tous ou je tuerai chacun des Seigneurs du Temps présent dans cette pièce.

Rassillon : JAMAIS !

Il tira. Je leva ma main et le rayon fit demi tour pour atteindre Rassillon. J'eus soudain mal à la tête. Le Docteur arriva à côté de moi en courant.

Ten : Calmes toi, si tu continue ça va te tuer, imagine une boîte et enferme y le Méchant Loup, pour la rouvrir quand on en aura vraiment besoin.

Je m'exécutai et me sentit déjà mieux. Il me prit la main et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Jack avait récupérer le Maître et l'avait mis sur son dos. Le groupe rejoignit le Tardis, poursuivi par les Seigneurs du Temps en robe longue et très en colère… Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et tout le monde s'y engouffra. Sauvés... Jack posa le Maître sur le sol et me prit dans ces bras.

Jack : Content de te revoir.

Moi : Moi aussi.

Rose restait à côté de son Docteur, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semaine. Mon Docteur la regardait, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Je l'embrassa sur la joue.

Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller pour eux.

Ten 2 : Ce n'est pas tout ça mais Jackie va me tuer si on ne rentre pas.

Ten1 : Oui, bien sûr.

Le Docteur démarra le Tardis et se stoppa quelques minutes plus tard. Je sortis, ne me sentant pas très bien.

Ten 2 : Eh, tu vas bien ?

Moi : J'ai… deux cœurs, faut que je m'y habitue.

Ten2 : PARDON ?

Il posa ses deux mains sur ma poitrine. Il eut un grand sourire et m'embrassa sur le front. Le deuxième Ten sortit. Je lui appris la nouvelle. Il me prit dans ses bras.

Ten 1 : J'en prendrai soin, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ten 2 : J'espère bien. Bon…

Jackie : AH VOUS VOILA-VOUS !

Ten 2 : Pire que Rassillon, Jackie Tyler…

Rose : Oï !

Je leur souris avant de regagner le Tardis. Je m'assis à côté de Jack.

Moi : Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Jack : Déjà, sauver le monde, avec Gwen et après, je verrai bien.

Gwen : On pourra reconstruire Torchwood, en son honneur, il aurait aimé qu'on continue Jack.

Jack : Peut être, mais je n'en ai pas la force… Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Moi : Jack, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il est toujours en toi, à travers toi, c'est à toi que revient le challenge de le faire revivre.

? : Je me disais bien que quelque chose avait changé.

On se tourna vers le Docteur, adossé contre la porte.

Ten : Tu as pris conscience de ce qui s'est passé, tu as déjà passé l'étape du deuil. Tu te remets en question, ça fait parti du processus. Rappelles toi des meilleurs souvenirs, et avec le temps, ça passera.

Je lui souris. Il démarra le Tardis. On fut secoué pendant quelques minutes, puis on s'arrêta. Je me préparai à sortir mais le Docteur me retint et me passa un masque à oxygène. J'avais peur de ne pas comprendre. Je pris le tournevis sonique qu'il me tendait et sortit, pendant que le Docteur retenait Jack et Gwen. Je regarda l'heure, deux minutes, il ne restait que deux minutes avant que les 456 ouvrent le gaz. Je monta les marches quatre à quatre et rentra dans la pièce juste quand les portes se fermèrent. Je vis Jack sortir, pour demander des masques. Son regard tomba sur moi. Je partie le rejoindre au moment où Ianto tomba sur le sol.

Moi : Mets-lui ça, vite !

Il attrapa le masque et le passa sur son visage.

Jack : Mais… Et toi ?

Moi : J'ai deux cœurs et d'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis immortelle. Bref, prends soin de toi et on se revoit dans… Pas très longtemps en fait.

Je repris la même direction que j'avais prise et rentra dans le Tardis.

Moi : Bon, ça c'est fait !

Jack : Quoi qu'est ce qui est fait, et où étais tu ?

Moi : Ben, j'ai sauvé Ianto. Il reste plus qu'à retourner chez toi.

Le Docteur, sourire aux lèvres, démarra le Tardis.

Moi : Euh… Il risque d'y avoir un problème.

Gwen : Lequel ?

Moi : Ben si Ianto n'est pas mort, Jack n'est pas parti donc…

Jack : Oh, je risque de tomber sur moi, c'est ça ?

Moi : Oui.

On atterrit. Je passa la tête par la porte et vis Ianto, une tasse de café à la main, dans son appartement, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ianto : Ja… Jack ? ET OU ETAIS TU PASSE ? CA FAIT DEUX MOIS ! DEUX MOIS !

Jack : Tais toi et viens là.

Il l'embrassa, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis mille ans.

Ten : Bon, on va y aller nous.

Moi : Oui. Allons y. Bonne chance Torchwood et à la prochaine.

Jack me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je fus assez surprise mais me laissa faire.

Jack : Merci.

Moi : Mais de rien, les amis ça sert à ça. A la prochaine !

Je rentra dans le Tardis et ferma la porte.

Ten : Bon, on va s'occuper du Maître maintenant.

Moi : Il faut déjà attendre qu'il se réveille.

Ten : D'ici là, une partie de criquet ?

Moi : Avec plaisir Docteur.

The End


End file.
